Twilight Sky
by Narut043ver
Summary: Dia seperti Langit Senja. Bersinar terang sebelum ditelan malam. Walaupun hidupnya penuh akan ketidakpastian namun keyakinan dan semangatlah yang membawanya melewati malam yang gelap untuk bertemu kembali dengan matahari yang terang.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke awas! " Teriak seorang anak berambut pirang.

Seekor iblis liar bergerak cepat menuju Sasuke.

 _Crash_

Cakar iblis liar tersebut mengenai tubuh Sasuke dengan telak.

"Ugh.. " Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke! " Teriakan seorang anak berambut pirang kembali menggema.

.

.

 **Twilight Sky**

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

He is a president?

.

"Semua sudah berlalu seiring waktu "

"Namun engkau terkenang di hatiku "

"Meresap hangat di dalam pikiranku "

"Terukir jelas di mataku "

 **Kuoh Academy**

Suasana riuh menyelimuti sekolah yang terletak di kota Kuoh ini.

"Pasti Sona-san yang menang"

"Kau bercanda ya, pastilah Naruto-san yang menang"

"Sona Sona Sona"

"Naruto Naruto Naruto"

Teriak riuh para pendukung masing-masing calon ketua Osis Kuoh Academy.

"Saya harap semuanya tenang!" Suara penuh wibawa terdengar dari pembesar suara.

Suasana sepi senyap tiba-tiba tercipta di sekolah ini.

"Kita akan memulai perhitungan suara sebentar lagi, jadi saya harap kalian semua untuk duduk di tempat duduk kalian masing-masing" Ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi Hatake adalah pembina Osis Kuoh Academy, sehingga dia saat ini bertugas sebagai penyelenggara pemilihan ketua Osis baru.

"Silahkan kedua pasang calon ketua dan wakil ketua Osis untuk duduk di tempat yang telah disiapkan" Ucap Kakashi.

Kedua pasang calon ketua dan wakil ketua Osis pun memasuki ruangan perhitungan suara. Mereka duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, langsung saja kita mulai perhitungannya" Ucap Kakashi.

Kotak suara 1 lantas dibawa ke depan Kakashi.

"No. 2" Ucap Kakashi.

"No. 1"

"No. 2"

"No. 2"

"No. 1"

"No. 2"

"No. 1"

"No. 2"

 **Beralih ke para siswa..**

"Gawat! Sona – san unggul dari Naruto-san"

"Naruto-san pasti akan kalah"

"Aku curiga ada kecurangan disini"

"Pasti Sona-san menang"

"Ini baru awal, jadi masih belum ada apa-apanya"

Nampaknya semua siswa sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

 **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang memandang suasana luar melalui jendela.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja ke sana, Akeno?" Seorang wanita berambut merah menghampiri wanita tadi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu, Buchou" Jawab Akeno kepada Buchou nya itu.

"Huh! Terserah" Perempuan berambut merah yang bernama Rias ini lantas meninggalkan Akeno.

"Fufufu baiklah" Balas Akeno.

 **2 jam kemudian...**

Perhitungan cepat hanya menyisakan beberapa kertas lagi.

"Kedudukan saat ini seri"

"Masih ada 3 kertas lagi yang tersisa"

"Jika Naruto-san mendapatkan dua kertas lagi maka dia menang"

"Pasti ketiga kertas itu milik Sona-san"

Kotak perhitungan suara yang transparan membuat semua orang dapat melihat kertas – kertas yang tersisa.

Kakashi mengambil satu kertas.

"No. 1"

"No. 2"

"No... " Kakashi menjeda ucapannya.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruangan perhitungan suara.

"No... " Kakashi masih menjeda ucapannya.

"No... 1" Kakashi melengkapi ucapannya.

Suasana hening tiba-tiba saja tercipta.

"Naruto-san menang?"

"Sulit dipercaya?"

Wajah terkejut terpampang jelas pada pendukung Sona. Sedangkan wajah bahagia menyelimuti pendukung Naruto.

"Yeii! Naruto-san menang"

"Sebentar, ini sulit dipercaya, dia benar-benar menang"

"Silahkan bagi pasangan no. 1 untuk menaiki panggung" Ucap Kakashi.

Naruto dan Gaara berdiri dan menaiki panggung diiringi suara tepukan dari semua siswa.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Kami senang karena dapat menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua Osis baru di Kuoh Academy ini" Ucap Naruto.

"Kami akan menjalankan semua visi dan misi yang telah kami sampaikan sebaik-baiknya" Ucap Gaara.

"Dan terima kasih sudah memberikan kepercayaan ini kepada kami" Lanjut Naruto.

"Pasangan no. 1! Selalu nomor satu dalam berprestasi dan mengabdi demi negeri" Ucap Naruto dan Gaara secara bersama-sama.

Riuhan dan tepuk tangan mengiringi pasangan No. 1 ini turun dari panggung.

 **Dua minggu kemudian...**

"Ini dokumen yang harus dikerjakan, Kaichou!" Lee datang membawa tumpukan kertas menuju meja kerja Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Lee" Ucap Naruto.

"Yosh!" Jempol dan kilaun gigi Lee menjadi balasan ucapan Naruto.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Silahkan masuk" Ucap Naruto.

 _Cklek_

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang siswa perempuan.

 **Bersambung**...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini dokumen yang harus dikerjakan, Kaichou!" Lee datang membawa tumpukan kertas menuju meja kerja Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Lee" Ucap Naruto.

"Yosh!" Jempol dan kilaun gigi Lee menjadi balasan ucapan Naruto.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Silahkan masuk" Ucap Naruto.

 _Cklek_

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang siswa perempuan.

.

Semua karakter disini adalah milik dari pemiliknya masing-masing tetapi cerita ini murni dari khayalan saya.

.

 **Twilight Sky**

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

His task as a president

.

'Engkau bersih tanpa noda'

'Tiada satu titik pun berada'

'Kemanakah Sang Bintang?'

'Kini sendiri, oh langit malam'

 **Ruang Osis**

"Ada apa Tayuya-san?" Tanya Naruto kepada wanita yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"Aku kemari sebagai perwakilan eskul paduan suara yang ingin menyampaikan bahwa peralatan musik kami ada yang hilang" Ucap Tayuya.

"Baiklah aku paham permasalahannya" Sahut Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" Panggil Naruto.

"Hmmm?" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki kasus ini sebelum kita melapor kepada pihak sekolah" Perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah, dasar merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada penuh kemalasan.

"Kau yakin menyerahkan masalah ini kepada orang itu?" Tanya Tayuya.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Naruto.

"Aku rasa hanya itu yang ingin kami sampaikan, aku harap hal ini segera ditindak lanjuti" Ucap Tayuya.

"Tentu" Jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Tayuya pergi menuju ke pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan khusus ini.

"Aneh, kenapa bisa alat musik sekolah dicuri?" Tanya perempuan berkaca mata.

"Kau tidak perlu heran, Sona-san! Bagiku ini adalah hal biasa" Jawab Naruto.

"Terserah, Namikaze" Sahut Sona.

 _Pulang Sekolah..._

"Jadi kenapa kau mencuri alat musik sekolah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya saja" Jawab siswa laki-laki bernama Deidara ini.

"Aku kurang paham dengan kata 'meminjam', bukankah kau ini mengikuti eskul seni rupa atau kerajinan? Lalu kenapa kau membutuhkan alat musik?" Naruto membrondongi Deidara dengan dua pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Iya aku memang anak seni rupa tetapi aku ingin mencoba mempelajari seni musik" Jelas Deidara.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak izin terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena alat musik ini milik sekolah bukan milik eskul paduan suara" Jawab Deidara.

"Begini saja, mulai sekarang kau harus izin dengan eskul paduan suara Jika ingin meminjam peralatan mereka, mengerti?" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Iya, aku mengerti" Jawab Deidara.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi" Ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah" Deidara berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan yang seperti ruangan interogasi ini.

Sedangkan Naruto sedang melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding depannya.

"Astaga! Aku bisa terlambat" Naruto segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

 _20 menit kemudian..._

"Huh huh huh, Untung saja tidak terlambat" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat jam di dinding bagian dapur restoran.

"Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang kepada Naruto.

"Maaf Ino-san, saya baru saja datang sehingga belum sempat berganti pakaian" Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah berganti pakaian" Ucap Ino.

"Siap!" Jawab Naruto.

Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto berlari menuju ruang ganti.

 _10 menit kemudian..._

"Naruto! Ramen jumbo 2, Ramen spesial 1" Ucap seorang wanita kepada Naruto.

"Baik!" Jawab Naruto.

Naruto segera menyiapkan segala bahan yang diperlukan, dan segera memasaknya.

"Ramen jumbo 2,Ramen spesial 1" Bisik Naruto.

 _10 menit kemudian..._

"Ramen spesial 2,Ramen jumbo 3" Ucap seorang wanita bernama Ayame ini.

"Baik!" Jawab Naruto.

 _Pukul 23.15.._

"Huh! Aku tidak menyangka banyak sekali yang datang hari ini" Ucap Ayame.

"Kita harus bersyukur karena hari ini kita laris manis" Sahut Ino.

"Tapi ada kabar yang kurang mengenakkan" Kali ini Naruto yang berbicara.

"Apa itu Naruto?" Tanya Ayame kepada Naruto.

"Bahan pembuatan ramen kita tinggal sedikit" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa! Lalu bagaimana dengan besok?" Ucap Ino.

"Kita mungkin hanya bisa melayani 10 pesanan ramen jumbo" Jawab Naruto selaku chef dari restauran ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berbelanja hari ini" Ucap Ayame.

"Aku rasa jangan" Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ayame.

"Kau itu wanita, Ayame-san! Jadi kau jangan berkeliaran malam-malam begini" Jelas Naruto.

"Oh, begitu" Ayame mengangguk paham.

"Berarti kau yang akan berbelanja, Naruto

-kun?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja" Balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Baiklah, kami serahkan kepadamu" Ucap Ayame dan diiringi anggukan Ino.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang, Ayame-san" Ajak Ino.

"Kau benar, malam sudah terlalu larut" Balas Ayame.

"Kami pulang dulu, Naruto-kun" Pamit Ino dan diiringi oleh persetujuan oleh Ayame.

"Silakan" Balas Naruto dengan senyumannya.

 _30 menit kemudian..._

Naruto terlihat membawa banyak barang di tangannya.

"Berat sekali" Keluh Naruto.

"Tetapi hari ini restoran ramai sekali, aku berharap setiap hari restoran Terauchi selalu ramai" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ke langit layaknya membuat harapan kepada yang di atas sana.

 _10 menit kemudian..._

 _Cklek_

Naruto membuka pintu belakang restorannya.

"Ugh, kenapa masih berat sekali" Ucap Naruto.

Naruto membawa bahan-bahan tadi ke tempat masak yang dia gunakan sehari-hari.

"Selesai juga" Naruti menguap setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengantuk" Naruto bergegas menuju pintu belakang restoran.

 _Cklek_

Pintu belakang dikunci oleh Naruto.

"Pukul 00.13" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat jam besar yang ada di tengah kota.

Naruto berjalan menuju arah ke rumahnya. Namun dirinya berhenti ketika melihat dua orang wanita yang tertidur di depan toko dekat rumahnya.

"Permisi, kenapa kalian tidur disini?" Naruto menghampiri dua orang wanita tadi.

"Enghh! Eh ada orang ternyata" Ucap seorang perempuan berambut coklat setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Xenovia, bangun!" Perempuan itu membangunkan temannya.

"Ada apa Irina?" Ucap Xenovia.

10 menit kemudian...

 **Rumah Naruto**

"Oh begitu, kalau sudah begini aku harus membantu kalian" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau baik sekali Naruto-san" Ucap Irina.

"Hmmm apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sahut Xenovia.

"Naruto-san bilang, dia akan membantu kita" Jelas Irina.

"Hmmm terima kasih, Naruto" Ucap Xenovia.

"Sama-sama, Xenovia-san" Balas Naruto.

"Ehem, lebih baik kita segera tidur" Ucap Naruto.

"Baik!" Ucap Irina.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Xenovia.

"Dia bilang, kita sebaiknya segera tidur" Ucap Irina.

"Baik" Jawab Xenovia dengan pandangan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membalas pandangan Xenovia dengan senyuman.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

"Kita sudah sampai, inilah Kuoh Academy" Ucap Naruto kepada dua perempuan di belakangnya.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Xenovia tanpa basa-basi.

"Mereka ada di dua tempat yang berbeda" Jawab Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-san, bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa Inggris agar Xenovia paham dengan apa yang kau katakan" Ucap Irina.

"Tentu, rupanya kau tidak bisa bahasa Jepang, ya? Pantas saja dari tadi kau tidak paham apa yang aku ucapkan" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil memandang Xenovia.

"Ikuti aku!" Naruto memimpin jalan.

 **Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Akeno, buka pintunya!" Ucap Rias.

"Baik Buchou" Akeno menjawab dan langsung menuju ke pintu.

 _Cklek_

Pintu dibuka oleh Akeno.

"Hai Aken.. " Ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Minggir" Xenovia mendorong Naruto ke depan.

 _Buagkh_

Naruto terjungkal ke depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Xenovia?" Naruto memberikan death glare kepada Xenovia.

"Dimana Gremory?" Ucap Xenovia.

"Aku disini, Siapa kalian?" Rias berjalan mendatangi tamunya.

Naruto menundukkan pandangannya ketika ucapannya tidak digubris oleh si pendorongnya.

"Naruto-kun kamu sengaja ya menindihku?" Ucap perempuan yang ditindih Naruto.

"Eh maaf" Naruto segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Akeno.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun" Ucap Akeno.

"Sama-sama, Akeno-san" Balas Naruto.

"Akeno bisakah kau membuatkan minuman untuk tamu kita?" Ucap Rias yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Tentu, Buchou" Akeno segera mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Sejak kapan mereka bertiga eh berempat berada di sana?" Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri,dan mengoreksi ucapannya ketika melihat sosok perempuan berambut putih.

"Naruto-san kau boleh pergi" Ucap Rias.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka adalah tamuku, jadi jangan khawatir" Jawab Rias.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu" Ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu terbuka

"Naruto-senpai?" Ucap pemuda berambut coklat.

"Eh Issei, Asia" Sahut Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu ya" Pamit Naruto.

"Silakan Naruto-san" Ucap Issei dan Asia.

 _5 menit kemudian..._

"Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dan besok adalah hari Minggu, dua hari libur membuatku kurang pekerjaan" Ucap Naruto.

Dilaksanakannya program 5 hari kerja membuat Naruto kurang kerjaan, dan aturan yang tidak memperbolehkan adanya kegiatan di sekolah membuatnya tidak bisa mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang harus segera dia selesaikan.

"Seandainya aku diberi keleluasaan seperti klub penelitian ilmu gaib, pasti aku bisa mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu" Naruto merenungi nasibnya.

Program 5 hari kerja memang melarang aktivitas di sekolah, namun untuk eskul penelitian ilmu gaib diperbolehkan untuk melaksanakan kegiatan di sekolah dengan alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh pihak sekolah.

"Ini tidak adil, aku harus segera menemui Kepala Sekolah secepatnya" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Tetapi masih harus menunggu satu hari lagi" Keluh Naruto.

 _Duarrr_

Suara ledakan terdengar sampai ke telinga Naruto.

"Gawat! Sepertinya ada serangan bom" Ucap Naruto sambil berlari kencang menuju ke sumber ledakan.

 **Tempat ledakan**

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak memasang kekkai, Buchou?" Tanya Akeno kepada Rias.

"Aku rasa tidak masalah karena tidak ada orang lain selain kita, Akeno" Jawab Rias.

"Serangan yang cukup mematikan, Issei-kun" Ucap Irina kepada lelaki di depannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak terluka sedikitpun, Irina-san" Sahut Issei.

"Kau harus mencoba jurus lain yang lebih hebat, Issei-kun" Ucap Irina.

"Yosh! Aku akan menggunakan jurus andalanku, Dress Break" Ucap Issei dengan wajah super mesum nya.

"Berhati-hatilah Irina-san, jurus itu adalah jurus yang bisa menghancurkan pakaian lawan yang dikenainya" Jelas Koneko.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan hal itu kepadanya, Koneko-chan?" Teriak Issei.

"Dasar Mesum" Ucapan singkat Koneko yang terdengar tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Issei.

"Jurus itu terdengar mengerikan" Irina menatap horror kepada Issei.

"Aku datang, Irina-san" Issei berlari dengan kencang ke arah Irina.

"Aaaaaaa!" Jerit Irina ketika Issei semakin dekat dengannya.

"Eh?" Rias tertegun ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan.

"Dress break" Pukulan Issei tepat menuju ke arah Irina.

Tapi nampaknya serangan itu mengenai sosok lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Irina.

"Irina-san kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada perempuan di depannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi... " Irina tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Jerit Irina ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah bertelanjang bulat di depannya.

"Naruto-san Mesum!" Teriakan dengan diiringi pukulan tepat mengenai wajah Naruto.

 _Wush_

Naruto melayang entah kemana.

"Wow, Naruto-kun memang 'jantan' ya" Ucap Akeno.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Akeno?" Balas Rias.

"Aku bukan orang mesum!" Teriak Naruto dari atas langit.

 **Bersambung...**


End file.
